


Cute snippet in a harsh world.

by AliceGold



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Lucy is jellous, RIP Warbucks, Woodie would have a thing for the tree, Wormwood is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceGold/pseuds/AliceGold
Summary: A small snippets of life in a world that want you dead.





	1. Woodie and the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> If people want more let me know!

Woodie came back to camp after a long day of cutting trees (and that 1 treeguard) to we Wilson waving him over near the fire-camp. He throws his logs in the pile before heading over.

"Woodie we need to talk" Wilson said sitting Woodie down by the fire with Maxwell and Willow next to him, both of them has stern looks.  
"What's going on??" Woodie asks placing Lucy on the floor next to him "Who died?" He didn't think he'd been gone THAT long.

"No one yet.... But we noticed you starring at Wormwood a lot since he arrived." Maxwell motions over to the adorable talking tree wandering around chatting to Webber,"I think drooling is more term" Willow added.  
"I hav' no idea what you are on about. just cause he's made of wood doesn't mean imma harm the fellow" Woodie denied waving his hand dismissively at his deluded friends. Sure he likes cutting down trees more than most but this and that are not the same.... Okay maybe the idea of splitting him open had him drooling slightly but EVEN Lucy was against that. Besides Wormwood was kinda nice to have around, I mean it a talking tree whats not to love about that.

"Well i think cutting him down a limb or two would be fine..." Lucy angerly said, for some reason Lucy seems to want to avoid Wormwood at all cost but Woodie doesn't ask.

  
"We just want to make sure we don't have to watch over you two. we have enough to do without babysitting you." Maxwell sighed staring at the darkest guessing charlie was around.  
"Imma grown man mate, I'm sure I can decide who I can and can't cut into. your just being paranoid" Woodie stood up and walked over to Wormwood who was staring at the night sky

"We good?" he asked standing next to him "You don't have to worry. sure your a tree and I'm a lumberjack but I'm not gonna cut into ya without permission"

"Why would anyone wanna be cut into?" The Tree looked confusingly at Woodie who just shrugged mentioning that some like it.

"I still against the tree! Don't go near him!" Lucy called out realising Woodie has left her to go to him.


	2. The end of Warbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....I had to....i'm sorry.

"Anyone seen Warbuck's lately?" Wickerbottom looked around at the largish camp that they had made.  
"Not seen him, He's probably in a ruin or something." Maxwell comments while handing some Coco to Wilson "I'm sure, he's fine. He hasn't died yet"  
There was no sound of death lately (other than that time Willow died in that fire she had 'nothing' to do with) so he must be fine, it's not uncommon for him to vanish for awhile only to come back like nothing happened.

Meanwhile

Warbucks wakes up in a dark room, he can see but can feel he's tied to something? A chair maybe?. He allows his eyes to adjust seeing several black figures hovering around him. he looks below but the floor is pitch black almost like there's no floor at all. Warbuck looks confused as last he remembered was finishing of a Scorpion before blacking out.  
"Ah he's awake" One of black figures motions over to him, the others turn to allow Warbuck to see they have bright white eyes.  
"Where am I! Who are you?" Warbucks yells out his voice hurts like its vanishing.  
"We are known as a lot of names but you can call us the Dev's. We control the world." One answers summoning a Pig as to prove a point   
"Dev's? What do you want?" He never heard that name before but they seemed more powerful than Charlie, that thought send a shudder down his spine.  
"Well you see....We've decided you aren't what we want in OUR world so.... Your being removed from it." they said with a crackled laugh. Warbuck's considers that mean he could go home but from the weird smile he's guessing not "However, due to issues we cant send you home." They said like they could read his mind.

"So what's going to happen to me?" He asked with a pain in his voice almost knowing the response.  
"Your gonna be deleted" the shadow pressed a button as Warbuck left his arm go dead, looking over he could see his arm breaking apart and vanishing. He screamed in pain as each part vanished 1 by 1 until nothing was left expect the crooked smile of the shadows.


End file.
